


your gravity

by yeonheon



Category: VERIVERY (Band)
Genre: Bottom Ju Yeonho, Bottom Lee Dongheon, Canon Compliant, First Time, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Switching, Top Ju Yeonho, Top Lee Dongheon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-11
Updated: 2020-10-11
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:55:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 18,512
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26921743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeonheon/pseuds/yeonheon
Summary: Dongheon and Yeonho share their first time together.
Relationships: Ju Yeonho/Lee Dongheon
Comments: 4
Kudos: 29





	your gravity

It’s late at night, so late that it’ll soon be early in the morning, and Dongheon and Yeonho are alone together in the living room of the dorm. They’re curled up on the couch together in the dark, their faces illuminated only by the glow of Yeonho’s phone as they watch an episode of a recent drama that they had both taken a serious interest in. In fact, this is their fourth episode of the night, and the dorm has gone quiet and still all around them as one by one, the other members had gone off to sleep. 

Things had started out unremarkable enough, a typical lazy evening in between the end of one cycle of promotions and the beginning of preparations for the next. Dongheon and Yeonho had separated off from the rest of the members early into the evening as they had both been eager to watch another episode of the show that they hadn’t been able to stop talking about for nearly a week now, and while usually, they would talk to each other through the entire thing while watching together (and end up missing half of the dialog because they were so wrapped up in their chaotic, crazy discussions), tonight, they’ve both been uncharacteristically quiet as they watched these past few hours, and while it might seem to an onlooker that they were actually focused on the show for once, the truth is, it’s actually quite the opposite. 

There’s an unspoken agreement between the two of them tonight, something that they both inherently understand without having to say it, that the drama doesn’t really matter right now, that it’s all just pretense, all just an excuse to be here together with all of the conditions just right, and for just long enough until one of them can find the courage to make the first move. 

Because the truth is, they’ve been here before, right here, in this exact spot, this exact scenario, many times over the past few months, but they’ve never quite been able to move to the next step. There was always _something_ ruining the moment, always something getting in the way, whether it was a schedule at the crack of dawn to go to bed early for, or the other members lingering around or being much too rowdy and distracting in the other rooms, or just plain old exhaustion making it impossible for Dongheon and Yeonho to do anything other than lie there on the couch or in Dongheon’s bed and doze off all tangled together, but undeniably innocent. 

But tonight is different, and the feeling between them is different, because they’ve both recognized this rare opportunity for what it is. There’s nowhere to go tomorrow morning, the others are all long asleep, and they themselves have been well-rested and feeling great for days and days. There’s nothing standing in their way, and even more pressing is the fact that this opportunity won’t last long, that there’s only a very small window of time that they have to take advantage of, and if not soon, not tonight, there’s no telling how long it’ll be before another opportunity arises, and no guarantee that it will arise any time soon. 

The minutes begin to pass much more slowly as they both become increasingly aware of the fact that neither of them is paying any attention to the show anymore. Dongheon certainly isn’t, and hasn’t been for quite some time now. 

Yeonho is holding his phone in two hands for them to watch together, and Dongheon is snuggled by his side, resting his chin on Yeonho’s shoulder, his arms loosely wrapped around Yeonho’s waist, and there’s only a few minutes left before the episode ends, and in the soft, dark silence surrounding them on all sides, it feels like the rest of the world has simply faded away, or like it never even existed at all, and all that’s left, or all that’s ever been, is the two of them together here and now and the heated expectation that’s simmering in the air, the intention that’s building and growing like an electrical charge between them. 

They’re both down to t-shirts and shorts and bare feet, and they had showered and washed up for bed hours ago, and the dorm around them is cool and comfortable, but Yeonho is like a wonderful furnace, warm and soft, and curled up beside him like this, Dongheon feels like he could just sink into Yeonho’s skin, feels even more so than usual that Yeonho is his own personal sunshine. 

But Dongheon feels an unyielding desire, too, all the way down to his bones. He feels restless and hypersensitive to every point of contact that he’s making with Yeonho’s body even when they’re just sitting here like this, and he doesn’t know what he’ll do, if he’ll even survive it if he has to endure this much longer. 

The drama continues, and Yeonho’s fingers fidget on the edges of the phone as Dongheon turns his face ever so slightly and noses at Yeonho’s cheek, just once as he lets out a soft, quiet whine. It’s a clear signal with an even clearer meaning. 

Yeonho doesn’t move, still clutching onto his phone and watching the drama, but Dongheon can feel how Yeonho’s body tenses, though not in a bad way. More like, Yeonho is still looking at his phone, but every part of him is now focused on his hyung, and on the way that Dongheon is hugging him closer as he closes his eyes and presses his face into Yeonho’s neck. 

“Hyung...” Yeonho murmurs, his voice low and soft, barely audible, and Dongheon makes an equally low and soft noise of affirmation, and from there, he slowly untangles himself from Yeonho’s warmth and stands up from the couch, turning back to hold his hand out for Yeonho to take before either of them has the chance to hesitate any further. 

They make eye contact then, Yeonho still holding his phone and the drama still playing quietly as Yeonho looks up at Dongheon with those big, wide eyes of his, expectant and beautiful, his cheeks slightly tinted pink and his lips slightly parted, and it’s one of those moments when Yeonho looks so young and sweet and innocent, that it makes Dongheon’s chest clench and burn with overwhelming fondness, a sense that he would do anything and everything for his most beloved dongsaeng, his best friend. 

They stare into each other’s eyes for a long beat of silence before Yeonho looks down, gently switching off his phone without another word and laying it down on the couch. He then stands up and takes Dongheon’s hand to follow him through the dark to Dongheon’s room. Dongheon had left his light on in there some time ago, and it’s spilling out into the hallway like a blatant invitation. 

Dongheon is Yeonho’s hyung by five years. He knows that he’s the one who should be leading them, who should know exactly what to do, that it’s his responsibility right now to take care of his dongsaeng. And yet, as they step into the low light of Dongheon’s room still clasping hands and Yeonho closes the door quietly behind them, Dongheon finds his heart starting to pound hard with nerves and his anxiety beginning to spike hot in his blood, because he wants this so bad, more than anything, he’s yearning for it with every cell in his body, but the truth is, he’s terrified, and he has no idea what he’s supposed to do next. 

Because the thing of it is...neither one of them has ever actually done this before. 

Yeonho was still very young when he joined the company, and so had never had a chance to date, while Dongheon, well...he had never really had any friends growing up, much less anything _more_ than friends, and before he knew it, all that time had gone by and he was well into his 20s and had committed to an idol’s life, where if he hadn’t met the members, if he hadn’t met Yeonho, he’d likely have continued on alone just as always. 

And as for the two of them together, and this thing that’s been going on between them for the past few months...yes, they’ve fooled around, they’ve fooled around a _lot_ , and they’ve done plenty that would make them both blush to think about afterwards, but they haven’t yet crossed the real finish line, the time was just never right for it, and it’s been both thrilling and excruciating to have to wait so long. 

But now that their moment is finally here, Dongheon feels like his mind is tumbling over itself trying to figure out how this is all supposed to go down, because he wants it all to be amazing, to be perfect, or as perfect as it possibly can be when they’ve got no choice but to be as quiet as possible in Dongheon’s tiny room in their group’s tiny dorm and as they try however they can to somehow squeeze together comfortably on Dongheon’s tiny bed. 

Dongheon’s heart is still racing, and he’s starting to sweat, and his fingers are twitching even as he still clutches tight to Yeonho’s hand, and Yeonho is looking at him again with that sweet, expectant gaze, waiting for Dongheon to say or do something as they just stand there together in the middle of the room, and Dongheon can feel his face heating up as his gaze slips down to the floor and he bites down into his lower lip, his mind scrambling for answers. 

But then, Yeonho tugs gently at Dongheon’s hand, and Dongheon looks up again and back into Yeonho’s eyes, and Yeonho is smiling softly, urging Dongheon to come in closer, and Yeonho’s eyes are sparkling like little galaxies, and Dongheon feels like he wants to cry because he loves Yeonho so much. 

They step in closer to each other, until there’s not much space between them at all, and Dongheon looks down again as he releases Yeonho’s hand, moving in even closer and wrapping his arms around Yeonho’s waist, Yeonho loosely draping his arms over Dongheon’s shoulders like they’re going to dance together. 

Dongheon sighs and he looks up again and when they make eye contact, he flushes all over, because it feels like he’s really staring into the sun when he looks at Yeonho like this, and his face is burning, and he feels so shy, a bit embarrassed at how he can’t hide how he’s feeling, how he’s always completely exposed like an open flower in Yeonho’s glowing warmth, and yet, even as his stomach flips over and his heart goes so fast and hard that it feels like it’ll burst, it’s a feeling that Dongheon loves, and he never wants to look away. 

“It’s okay, hyung,” Yeonho murmurs, and his face is flushing again too, and it’s like he was reading Dongheon’s mind, because he says, “Just do whatever feels right.” 

And Dongheon wishes he could say something cool or suave or sexy, instead of just standing there frozen and lovestruck, but before he can even think of where to begin, Yeonho lets out a soft little laugh that trills up Dongheon’s spine, and Yeonho reaches to cup Dongheon’s cheeks in his warm, soft hands, pulling Dongheon in for a kiss as both of their eyes slip closed. 

And as always, when Yeonho kisses him, as Yeonho is often the one to make the first move, Dongheon’s mind completely short-circuits, goes blank and then bursts in a rainbow of a million different colors, because Dongheon still can’t believe that it’s real, that Yeonho really kisses him like this. 

Because for Dongheon, after so much time was spent yearning and pining every minute of every day, feeling guilty and ashamed after he realized his feelings for his dongsaeng, and after so much time was spent thinking about all of the ways that it could go wrong between them and ruin their friendship forever, to have Yeonho be the one to kiss him, and to have it all be so effortless and so stupidly, stupidly perfect, Dongheon still wonders sometimes if this can all really be true, if he’s not just having some absurdly long dream that he’ll have to wake up from at any moment to face the reality, the one where Yeonho still doesn’t know, still has no clue at all just how much Dongheon aches for him. 

But it’s real, it’s all real, and Dongheon moans, legs shaking like he’ll collapse to the floor when Yeonho starts to move his mouth against Dongheon’s, Dongheon’s blood rushing in waves of thick heat as he responds to the kiss with fervor and his hands slide up Yeonho’s back. 

And as they kiss twice, three times, a dozen times more, each kiss hotter and wetter and deeper, Dongheon grips the fabric of Yeonho’s t-shirt tight in his fists and keeps moaning into it, licking his way into Yeonho’s mouth and losing his mind, and Yeonho grips onto Dongheon’s face hard, but rubs his thumbs tenderly over Dongheon’s cheeks, letting out soft little breaths and gasps that rise goosebumps all over Dongheon’s skin. 

And Dongheon is melting into it completely, both of them tilting their heads in tandem each time they pull away and come back together, Dongheon’s lower body beginning to grow warm and tight and stir to life, when Yeonho suddenly pulls away, his hands still cradling Dongheon’s face as Dongheon opens his eyes and lets out a loud whine of disappointment. But Yeonho’s eyes are bright and his cheeks are red and his lips are wet, and he’s smiling that adorable smile of his, the one that makes Dongheon’s heart do backflips, and Dongheon is almost able to forgive him. 

Yeonho takes a step back and lets go of Dongheon’s face, reaching down to take Dongheon’s hand in his again, but this time, Yeonho is the one who’s leading them, leading them to the bottom bunk of Dongheon’s bed as he gently squeezes Dongheon’s hand with affection. 

And it’s after a few moments of awkwardly climbing over each other, of doing their best to figure out the best way that they can both fit comfortably into such a tiny space and having to constantly duck down to avoid hitting their heads on the bottom of the top bunk, that they finally end up lying side by side on Dongheon’s bed together on top of the blankets, the two of them facing each other and curled in with their legs all tangled up, and even now, it’s still a little bit awkward, well, a lot awkward, because Dongheon’s bed creaks loudly with every tiny movement between them, and they’re probably waking up the entire dorm with all of the noise that they’re making, and they’re cramped together so close that it’s still uncomfortable no matter what. And yet, as they settle down, as they make a place for themselves together, Dongheon’s chest flutters, and he feels satisfied, because somehow, he thinks it suits them perfectly. 

They both go still, and their eyes meet, and they look at each other for a long moment in silence, neither moving at all or saying a word, the two of them just lying there staring into each other’s eyes like lovers in some sappy romance film, and the ridiculousness of their current position begins to dawn on them, and they both start smiling, slowly, little by little, their eyes locked and twinkling in mirth before they both suddenly burst into quiet, subdued laughter together, laughter that only grows more intense as they keep staring at each other and the situation grows more ridiculous, laughter that grows louder and harder to restrain the more that they try to stay quiet, laughter that escalates until Dongheon’s eyes are wet with tears and he has to lean forward to bury his face in Yeonho’s shoulder, to muffle the sound the best that he can as he laughs fully and his whole body shakes from it, and Dongheon clings to the front of Yeonho’s t-shirt like a lifeline, Yeonho’s chest trembling as Yeonho has to keep a fist in his mouth and his eyes squeezed shut to keep from hollering. 

And it seems that the more that they try to control their laughter, the more that they try to reign it in, the quieter that it grows all around them until they’re cloaked in a perfect, comforting hush, and as they’re finally able to get a hold of themselves, their laughter fades into a gentle, airy silence. 

It’s then that Dongheon is able to look up from Yeonho’s shoulder, and he’s still gripping tight to the fabric of Yeonho’s t-shirt as their eyes meet, and again, it just seems much too dramatic and serious as they pause, staring into each other’s eyes, and Dongheon watches as amusement fills up like a gauge behind Yeonho’s beautiful eyes, until Yeonho is suddenly smiling wide and starting another laugh attack between them all over again. 

And this time, Dongheon releases Yeonho’s t-shirt to wrap his arms around Yeonho’s waist and hug him tight, Dongheon burying his face in Yeonho’s chest and laughing into its warm, solid expanse as Yeonho gives up trying to contain himself and laughs openly, resting his chin on top of Dongheon’s head while squeezing Dongheon’s biceps, and of course, they’re being way too loud now, there’s no question, and they can no longer even pretend that they’re trying to hide it, but neither of them really cares anymore, how could they when they’re having this much fun, when they’re this happy? 

And the sound of Yeonho’s laughter, deep and smooth, and the feeling of his body shaking with joy in Dongheon’s arms, and the grip of his hands holding onto him so tight, the two of them safe and warm snuggled up together like this, it’s something that Dongheon wants to sink deep down inside of to leave everything else, all of the stress and sadness and fears and worries of the real world, far, far behind, and Dongheon just wants to stay here in this moment, in this bliss, forever. 

As their laughter dies down once more, as it fades into just a few soft, breathy whispers between them, Yeonho’s fading chuckles like little kisses that Dongheon can feel in his hair, Dongheon lifts his face from Yeonho’s chest to return to his eyes, and Dongheon is smiling so wide he hurts from it, his gaze darting around all over Yeonho’s face, over Yeonho’s cheeks flushed a deep, beautiful pink, over Yeonho’s long, dark eyelashes and his wet, parted lips, parted because Dongheon is hugging him so tight, and Dongheon’s heart swoops as Yeonho stares at him in amusement with that wide-eyed, innocent, almost babyish look of his, so completely open, so ready to follow Dongheon’s lead, and Dongheon is still so nervous about all of this, and still so unsure if he’s worthy. 

Silence settles between them again, but it’s different this time. Now, it’s full of expectation, full of longing, full of a desire that’s still held back despite everything, and Yeonho’s eyes soften and go half-lidded as Dongheon’s smile fades away and his gaze slips down to somewhere at the bottom of Yeonho’s throat, and Yeonho must know exactly what Dongheon is thinking and feeling, of course he does, because he murmurs in such a soft, sweet voice, so full of warmth and love that it would melt even the coldest of ice, and it would soothe even Dongheon’s trembling, shaking heart that feels like it’ll burst or collapse at any moment, his throat and chest tight with emotion. 

“Hyung,” Yeonho murmurs, and Dongheon closes his eyes and lets Yeonho’s voice wash over him. “Are we gonna do anything?” 

Dongheon still has his arms around Yeonho’s waist, and he grips onto the fabric at the back of Yeonho’s t-shirt, takes fistfuls into his hands and squeezes at it over and over like a frightened kitten, suddenly unable to look up and into Yeonho’s eyes, and Yeonho still has his hands gripping onto Dongheon’s biceps, and he squeezes, humming low in his throat, a soft rumble in his chest, encouraging, gentle, stable, because that’s what Yeonho is, Dongheon’s stability, Dongheon’s security, Dongheon’s rock. 

Where Dongheon is nervous, anxious, sparking everywhere like a wildfire, passionate and bright but always on the verge of spinning completely out of control, Yeonho is the solid earth beneath Dongheon’s feet and the steady support at Dongheon’s side. Yeonho accepts Dongheon exactly how he is, with all of his faults, all of his quirks. Heck, Dongheon knows that he’s a handful, that he’s a lot to deal with, and yet, Yeonho is the one he can always rely on, Yeonho is the one always reaching out to take Dongheon’s hand to walk together. Yeonho is always there for him, even when Dongheon thinks he doesn’t deserve it, even when anyone else would have given up and left him behind, Yeonho never does, and Dongheon knows that he never will. 

It’s then that Dongheon is finally able to lift his face, and his cheeks burn as he finds the courage to meet Yeonho’s eyes, and Yeonho smiles softly, waiting patiently for him as always, and Dongheon hugs him tight again as he leans forward, both of their eyes slipping closed together as Dongheon kisses him deep and slow, just one single kiss that molds their lips together perfectly, Dongheon soaking in it as he moans into Yeonho’s mouth and Yeonho’s fingers dig hard into his skin. 

It’s only after what feels like an enternity that Dongheon is able to pull himself away, panting, and he presses his forehead against Yeonho’s as they breathe into each other’s mouths, their lips ghosting over one another, their eyes still closed and both of them overwhelmed with a desire that stings and bites and burns, and Dongheon doesn’t even have to think about what to do next, he knows exactly what to do now. 

“I want to do everything,” Dongheon says in a whisper. 

And then, Dongheon is pressing his face into Yeonho’s neck and curling around him tighter, breathing in Yeonho’s scent and moving his body in closer until the two of them are pressed together at their chests, at their stomachs, at their pelvises, everywhere, and Yeonho’s arms wind around Dongheon’s shoulders, his hands threading through Dongheon’s hair as Dongheon starts to mouth at Yeonho’s neck wet and slow, his own hands sliding up and over Yeonho’s back with care, caressing over every line and plane to feel his hot skin beneath his fingers through the thin fabric of the t-shirt as he presses his tongue to that same wonderful skin at Yeonho’s throat. 

Yeonho groans low and deep in his chest, squirming and tugging hard at Dongheon’s hair in reflex as Dongheon keeps kissing his neck slowly, passionately, sucking Yeonho’s skin into his mouth to leave bright, blooming red, Yeonho arching his neck to give Dongheon better access and rolling his hips up and forward, rubbing himself against Dongheon as Dongheon pulls him in even harder by his shoulder blades and curls his leg over Yeonho’s thigh to fit them perfectly slotted together. 

And Yeonho’s fingers start to tremble as he moans loudly, much too loudly as he keeps rubbing himself against Dongheon, and Dongheon’s body is flooding with a heat that has him feeling drunk and dizzy, seeing stars as it rushes through his veins with each roll of Yeonho’s hips, and Dongheon just wants more, craves it, needs it with every cell in his body as their pelvises rub up against each other and his own moans spill out against Yeonho’s neck, arousal crawling up from the depths of his lower body and moving thick and slow up his spine, constricting around him tight and strong. 

Dongheon starts to have trouble breathing as he becomes more and more aroused, as it builds up inside of him heavier and thicker, and he pants wetly against Yeonho’s throat and squeezes hard at the back of Yeonho’s shoulders as Yeonho keeps rubbing up against him, rolling his hips up and forward and falling into sync as Dongheon rolls his own hips up to meet the same back and forth. And Dongheon loses himself the more that he grows aroused, Dongheon already so hard that it’s painful, and he can feel that Yeonho is hard too as their pelvises rub against each other, and that it’s hot and wet and sticky between them as their shorts grow tighter at the crotch and they both start to leak. 

They keep going, rubbing and rubbing, harder and deeper, clinging to each other for the best possible angle that has Dongheon unable to keep his mouth closed and stuttering against Yeonho’s throat as the pressure builds tighter and tighter in his core, as his fingers dig bruises into Yeonho’s back, and Yeonho takes a hand out from Dongheon’s hair to hold his fist in his mouth again as they keep going, this time muffling his moans of pleasure, and his other hand is now yanking hard at Dongheon’s hair reflexively with each push and pull, the bed creaking loudly as they lose themselves in what they’re doing, in the music of it all. 

And Dongheon knows that they’re going way too fast, that they’ve barely even started and yet they’re already much too close. After all, this is what they’re used to; they normally don’t have much of a choice other than to be quick whenever they’re able to sneak away to an empty dressing room or unused supply closet. This isn’t anything special, but it feels so amazing, so incredible as always. It’s addictive, heavenly, and Dongheon’s mind is completely gone now, his body taking full control as he can no longer resist his desire, his pure, overwhelming need for Yeonho as the pressure builds and builds inside of him. 

Dongheon then bites down hard into Yeonho’s shoulder, moaning long and loud as he begins to instinctively dominate, and Yeonho begins to submit to him, gasping beautifully in time as Dongheon rolls his hips more forcefully into Yeonho’s body that relaxes and opens right up for Dongheon as Dongheon becomes more aggressive, less restrained as he gets closer and closer, rubbing harder and harder again, again, again, curling over Yeonho completely as he almost-fucks him through their clothes. 

And as they keep going deeper and deeper and faster and faster, Dongheon bites down hard, moaning loudly into his mouthful of Yeonho’s shoulder as the pressure coils tighter and tighter and the intensity grows and grows all the way to its climax when Yeonho suddenly yells, the sound only barely muffled by his own knuckles as Dongheon feels him come hard in his shorts, Yeonho’s thighs shaking and dragging Dongheon right down with him as he follows immediately after, his own orgasm wrecking through him explosively and soaking the front of his shorts as pleasure courses through every cell in his body, Dongheon curling in towards Yeonho as it works him in waves and waves, Dongheon overwhelmed, sobbing through it and shaking all over. 

And it takes a long, long time for Dongheon to return to Earth, the both of them trembling and breathing heavily, gasping as they hold each other tight in the aftershocks, and for almost fifteen minutes, neither is able to move at all, limbs tangled and the two of them paralyzed, bodies pulsing in pleasure as it ebbs down little by little in gentler, slower waves, until it eventually recedes away leaving nothing but electric tingles and sore, stiff muscles and hot, sweaty skin and a sticky mess between them in its wake. 

And as Dongheon processes everything that just happened, he groans in embarrassment, curling in even further and tugging at Yeonho’s shirt, pressing his face back into Yeonho’s neck and taking in a deep, soothing breath of Yeonho’s skin, because this wasn’t supposed to happen, and he just hopes that Yeonho will forgive him, because Dongheon knows that it’s entirely his fault for getting carried away, for letting things go too far too quickly when he should’ve been the one to keep things under control. God damn it, tonight was supposed to be special, and they should’ve at least been able to get their shorts off first. 

Yeonho’s body is even warmer now than it was before, delectable and irresistible, soft and open and amazing, and Dongheon’s limbs feel loose and fluid, totally relaxed despite his disappointment with himself. He feels like he and Yeonho have melted into a puddle together, and Dongheon’s feeling sleepy, exhausted and all emptied out as one does in the afterglow, his eyes heavy as he groans in annoyance for not being able to last longer, though he can’t exactly control how his body reacts to Yeonho. Dongheon just wishes he could’ve been the experienced, sexy hyung that could’ve led the way and kept them on edge for hours, that could’ve done more. He wanted so bad to do more, so much more. 

And Dongheon is about to give up entirely, to fall asleep like this, pressed up wet and sticky against Yeonho in a tangle of limbs that they’ll regret in the morning when they wake up aching and sore only to awkwardly avoid talking about this, to have to start all over again with the waiting game until they can try some other time and Dongheon can do a better job of guiding them. But then, Dongheon hears Yeonho murmuring quietly to him, a soft string of words that Dongheon can’t decipher, and Yeonho is beckoning Dongheon to look up with the hand that’s still loosely tangled in Dongheon’s hair. 

Dongheon sighs, lifting his head up to look at Yeonho and bracing himself for teasing, or for disappointed chiding at him not being able to keep himself together, at not being able to do better for Yeonho who relies on him as the hyung, at letting them fall apart so quickly like a couple of horny teenagers when their time together like this is so limited and precious, but what Dongheon sees instead has him letting out a soft little gasp, his heart flipping in surprise. 

Yeonho’s face is bright red with shame, and he’s looking at Dongheon with an expression that Dongheon rarely sees on him, but when he does, like now, it always does things to his heart (and to other parts of him) and it clouds everything, burns into his mind like a tattoo because it’s such a gorgeous expression, so exquisitely gorgeous. Yeonho, the always reliable, always carefree Yeonho, is _flustered_ , his eyebrows raised, his eyes wide and shaking slightly, Yeonho at a loss for words as Dongheon just stares at him in shock because he looks so innocent, so beautiful. 

“Hyung...” Yeonho murmurs, and somehow, his flush goes even deeper red in less than a second, his voice shaking as he pleads. “I’m so sorry...I didn’t mean to...” 

Dongheon doesn’t answer; he’s too busy admiring his angel, because really, Yeonho is never the one to be so flustered, that’s always Dongheon, and as Dongheon stares at him in awe and says nothing, Dongheon’s lips parted slightly in surprise, Yeonho’s eyes dart all around Dongheon’s face, Yeonho’s flush still burning, and Yeonho whines, mumbles for Dongheon to say something, anything, but Dongheon is so overcome with affection for his beloved dongsaeng, for how sweet and cute and pretty he is right in this moment, that he’s left utterly speechless, and so as another long beat of silence passes between them, Dongheon just lets out a soft, fond sigh, and he smiles even as Yeonho starts to hit lightly at his chest. 

“Hyung...” Yeonho groans, exasperated. He closes his eyes and sighs deeply, eyebrows furrowed. “I’m sorry...please don’t be disappointed...I just—” 

Before Yeonho can finish his sentence, Dongheon is pouncing on him, grabbing Yeonho’s face with both hands and throwing a leg back over Yeonho’s hip as he leans in and kisses him deeply, hot and fiery and full of passion, Yeonho’s words dying in his throat in a long, drawn-out moan as Dongheon kisses him and pulls back only to kiss him again, over and over again, deeper and wetter each time and taking Yeonho’s breath away, and Yeonho’s hands drop down slowly, hesitant, before resting at Dongheon’s hips as Dongheon keeps kissing him, Yeonho clearly a little shocked at Dongheon’s sudden burst of affection. 

But as Dongheon keeps going, as he grips onto Yeonho’s face and kisses him stupid, Yeonho’s fingers dig into Dongheon’s hips and he starts kissing back, the fire lit between them all over again, because Dongheon is damn sure that he’s not done with Yeonho tonight, is damn sure that they can go another round, and properly this time, and two more, or ten more, or forever if they wanted to. 

Their kisses now feel much more desperate and wild, Dongheon licking his way into Yeonho’s mouth until their tongues tangle together and they’re both moaning obscenely with each kiss, Dongheon’s thumbs stroking over Yeonho’s face and Yeonho’s hands rubbing up and down Dongheon’s hips, and Dongheon’s body is beginning to react all over again like they're going at it for the first time in months. 

And as they keep kissing, Dongheon can’t help himself. He starts to move again, rolling his hips up and forward into Yeonho’s body, growing aroused even faster than before as they rub together in delicious friction, but it’s different this time, and it doesn’t matter how hard he goes, because now, he’s in complete control, and he moves his hips deep and slow, kisses Yeonho deep and slow, brings them both to the sweet spot where it’s all thick and fluid, all heavy moans and scorching touches, right on the edge and hanging on by a thread, hot and heavy and perfect. 

Dongheon begins to dominate again as he’s fired up with passion that he’s unable to contain, Yeonho once again submitting to Dongheon’s lead, opening himself up, falling back, letting go and taking everything that Dongheon is giving him, Yeonho moaning beautifully like something out of Dongheon’s dirtiest dreams, and Dongheon is getting hard again fast and it _hurts_ , and he wants nothing more than to hurt even more, to build this sweet, beautiful pain as high as it can go, to be closer, closer, closer, to feel Yeonho all over as Yeonho buckles under Dongheon’s fire and squeezes his fingers hard into the bones of Dongheon’s hips. 

And the warning signs are right there and blaring again between them as their kisses and their touches grow even hotter and hotter and as they moan and whine between heavy gasps and broken groans, making so much noise between the two of them that it’s hard to tell which noises come from whom, and they’re fast approaching the edge, the next moments will be critical, and Dongheon braces himself, his throat going dry as he has to fight against his own body, against his own overwhelming desire, to suddenly wrench himself away, still clutching Yeonho’s face and panting against Yeonho’s mouth a quick and hushed “I love you”. 

They both go still, eyes closed, and Dongheon can feel Yeonho’s racing heartbeat against his own, Yeonho’s so fast that the beats are nearly indistinguishable like the hum of a motor, both of them moaning in delirious pain as their crotches lightly brush each other with every tiny movement that they make even just clinging to one another. They don’t move, breathing heavily with their lips just barely touching as they both wait in agony, allowing the fire to die down enough for them to continue, and it’s excruciating, it makes Dongheon feel like crying, and it feels like the more that they try to calm down, the more difficult it is, the more every contact between them feels amplified a thousand times. 

It’s only then that Dongheon realizes that he’s soaked in his own sweat, his hair dripping along his forehead, along his temples, at the back of his neck, and his skin damp between the pectoral muscles of his chest, down his sternum all the way to his abs, between his shoulder blades and down his lower back all the way to the dip just above his ass. His whole body is coursing with arousal and he’s shaking with the struggle of having to hold it all back which is only making him sweat harder as he takes slow, deep breaths to quiet the intense, raging heat as much as he can. 

But Dongheon can think only of Yeonho’s body now, the thought of everything that he’s wanted for so long, that it’s all finally here and within reach, and it’s then that he finally lets go of Yeonho’s face to slowly trail his fingers down Yeonho’s throat, to lovingly run his hands down Yeonho’s chest, down Yeonho’s belly, all the way down to the waistband of his shorts, Yeonho lifting his arms to wrap around Dongheon’s shoulders when he realizes what Dongheon is doing. 

Yeonho is sweating too, though not as much as Dongheon, Yeonho’s body reacting to arousal simply by raising his body temperature high, his body so, so hot with how aroused he is that his skin almost burns to the touch even through the fabric of his t-shirt, and Dongheon can feel the wet spot forming at the front of Yeonho’s shorts to match the one forming at the front of his own. 

Dongheon rests his forehead against Yeonho’s focusing as he slips his fingers past the waistband of Yeonho’s shorts and underwear and starts to tug it all down, Dongheon’s fingers aching as they brush lightly, teasingly over soft, tantalizing skin, Yeonho groaning as his lower body is laid fully bare beneath his t-shirt when Dongheon pulls his shorts and underwear down together over Yeonho’s thick, luscious thighs and then down his legs, Yeonho squirming to help as Dongheon pulls everything off entirely and tosses it somewhere on the other side of the room without another thought before wrapping his arms around Yeonho’s waist and urging him with his body to roll over onto his back. 

And Yeonho obediently follows Dongheon’s lead, rolling over onto his back with his arms still around Dongheon’s shoulders, Yeonho panting as his back hits the mattress, a fresh flush spreading over his cheeks as his legs fall open, knees slightly bent on the bed and his now naked lower body only barely covered by the bottom of his t-shirt, and Dongheon fits himself between Yeonho’s thighs while hugging Yeonho at his waist, and when Dongheon’s crotch makes contact with Yeonho’s, even for just a single moment and still between fabric, they both moan loudly at the same time and Dongheon nearly collapses, feeling suddenly dizzy as heat shoots up his spine and floods his pelvis all over again. 

Dongheon has to stop for a moment to get his head together before he carefully unwinds himself from Yeonho to sit back and up on his knees, Dongheon careful not to hit his head on the bottom of the top bunk and resting his hands on Yeonho’s bare thighs, and Dongheon looks down at him, at Yeonho all splayed out on the bed, breathing hard with half-lidded eyes and parted, pouty lips and flushed, glowing skin, so wet and bright and beautiful, Yeonho’s naked lower body like paradise teasingly hidden by just a thin bit of fabric, and Dongheon is left breathless as he admires him, Dongheon’s heart pounding almost painfully hard as his hands tingle with a desire to move, to touch, because though he and Yeonho have already done a lot together, this is different, it’s never been like this, and Dongheon’s mind is scrambling because he wants everything, he wants to _give_ everything but he doesn’t know where to begin. 

Yeonho is vulnerable now, completely dependent on him, and Dongheon feels both protective and anxious, because he wants to take care of Yeonho the way that he deserves to be taken care of. And Yeonho isn’t looking at him anymore, his gaze slipped away as he looks shyly to the side, his eyes glassy as he plays with the sheets beneath him, bunching up the fabric in his hands on either side of him as he waits for Dongheon to do something, and Dongheon doesn’t think he’s ever seen such an enticing, delectable sight. 

Yes, the sight of Yeonho right now is more gorgeous than anything even his deepest fantasies could’ve envisioned, and yet, it stirs something else inside of him too, something just as deep and strong as his desire, but more like the feelings that he has for Yeonho outside of all of this, the feelings from their daily life together, the ones that Dongheon feels whenever they’re laughing together, crying together, going through the difficult times or having fun as they go through their hectic lives following their dreams together, those feelings that started all of this and led them right here to this bed and to this moment. 

Dongheon hesitates, then slowly reaches down for the hem of Yeonho’s shirt, his hands shaking as he touches the fabric soft like clouds, and that’s when Yeonho finally looks at him, their eyes meeting and locking on. 

There’s another long, long moment of silence between them before Yeonho slowly places his hands on top of Dongheon’s, and they don’t say a single word, Dongheon giving Yeonho a warm, gentle smile, not moving, holding Yeonho’s gaze and turning his palms up to hold Yeonho’s hands, and both of them are feeling so nervous, their hands shaking and hot, Dongheon telling Yeonho everything that he wants him to know with nothing but his eyes, and Dongheon watches as Yeonho hears him and understands, Yeonho’s lips parting as if he’s about to speak, but he only lets out a soft, gentle breath, his eyes fluttering as he pulls his hands away, bending his arms up so that Dongheon can pull up his shirt, just a few inches at a time like he’s unwrapping a present, slowly revealing Yeonho’s bare chest and stomach before leaning over to help Yeonho get the shirt up and over off his arms, Dongheon then tossing it to the floor along with the other long-forgotten clothing. 

And before Yeonho has the chance to feel too shy or too exposed, Dongheon is sitting up and back on his knees again, careful once more to watch his head from hitting the bottom of the top bunk, and he makes a big show of pulling off his own t-shirt, grabbing from the hem at the bottom and peeling it up and over his body so, so slowly to reveal his own naked torso and chest before tossing the shirt away, and when he looks down at Yeonho again, Dongheon knows that his distraction technique has worked by the ravenous look in Yeonho’s eyes as they drag over every inch of Dongheon’s glorious body, all golden skin and lean, sculpted muscle on full display, and Dongheon smirks, because he isn’t shy at all about being naked, well, not the way Yeonho is, and not when it’s just the two of them like this. 

And despite himself, Dongheon grins as he catches Yeonho’s eyes again, because he knows that he looks sexy as hell, he knows exactly what Yeonho likes, and he watches with satisfaction as Yeonho’s eyes leave his and travel slowly down his chest, down his abs, before Yeonho lets out an embarassed chuckle and looks away meekly, and Dongheon smirks again before sitting back full of confidence, drinking in the sight of Yeonho naked on the bed beneath him like a work of art that belongs in a museum. 

Yeonho’s hands are touching Dongheon’s hips, resting there lightly, just to remind him that Dongheon is real and he’s there and he’s in his hold. Dongheon recognizes what Yeonho is feeling, because their situation is so often reversed in their daily lives. With just a touch, just knowing that Yeonho is there by his side is all that Dongheon needs. 

And Dongheon can’t wait any longer, so he lets himself carefully fall back down on top of Yeonho, the bed creaking beneath them as Dongheon fits himself perfectly right between Yeonho’s legs, their pelvises only separated by the fabric of Dongheon’s shorts, and the feeling is incredible as they melt together, Dongheon wiggling his hips as he adjusts, resting his forearms on either side of Yeonho’s head and leaning down to kiss him deeply, moaning into it as their bare chests come into direct contact. 

And the feeling of skin-on-skin is so hot, so overwhelming, a beautiful contrast of pale, creamy white and golden, glowing tan as Dongheon leans further into the kiss to deepen it, and Yeonho’s arms wrap around Dongheon’s waist as he starts to kiss back, Yeonho’s hands sliding up Dongheon’s body to hold on tight, his fingers digging into the firm, solid muscle between Dongheon’s broad shoulders, Yeonho’s legs moving to wrap loosely around Dongheon’s thighs in a perfect position to tease and drive them both crazy with desire as they kiss and kiss passionately, indulgently. 

And Dongheon can’t breathe again as they keep kissing each other like they’re drowning and need each other to survive, and they wrap tighter together, Dongheon’s body condensing with heat and the pressure building in intensity inside of him as he begins to move his body, rolling his hips down into Yeonho as Yeonho pulls him in closer, urging him on with his hands on Dongheon’s back and his thighs squeezing around Dongheon’s hips. 

Their pelvises rub together perfectly, their naked chests pressed together hot like fire, and it’s not long at all before they’re close again, and it becomes a struggle indeed to hang on the edge when Dongheon’s body is begging for him to go harder, to finish them, and it’s a dangerous, dangerous game that they’re playing as their kisses grow slower, softer, lighter, and Yeonho starts to whine as Dongheon stops moving, pausing and pulling away from Yeonho’s mouth, stuttering against his lips as they both breathe heavily against each other’s open mouths. 

A few moments go by, and Dongheon leans down once again to kiss Yeonho, but he’s lovely and soft in a dozen gentle, fluttery kisses, stoking the fire while keeping it contained, and Yeonho isn’t kissing him back this time, he’s passive and pliant to Dongheon’s mouth on his, but it’s only because Yeonho is focused on moving his hands slowly down Dongheon’s body, tracing and mapping out all of the lines and planes of firm, solid muscle, his hands going down, down, down Dongheon’s back, Dongheon’s waist, Dongheon’s hips, until they stop just above the waistband of Dongheon’s shorts. 

And then, while Dongheon is kissing lightly over the edges of Yeonho’s mouth, Yeonho’s fingers slip past the waistband of Dongheon’s shorts and underwear to touch his bare skin, and Dongheon gasps, curling forward and moaning loudly as Yeonho, always unexpected, always the surprise, squeezes hard at Dongheon’s bare ass, pulling Dongheon in and forward towards him by the grip he has on his cheeks and Dongheon curling forward in reflex, grasping the sheets on either side of Yeonho’s head, Dongheon’s hair hanging down in his eyes as he moans through it, rolling his hips down as Yeonho urges him forward by squeezing his ass again and again. 

They keep going for a while, Yeonho squeezing at Dongheon’s ass and pulling him forward as Dongheon curls over him and moans while rubbing forward and down against him, and they’re both getting dangerously close, that much is obvious, both of them hard and leaking and only growing more so as they keep rubbing against each other in a pale imitation of what they actually want to do, but Yeonho is learning the push and pull of it just as Dongheon is, and he’s able to stop just at the right moment, Dongheon whining loudly when Yeonho lets go of his ass, Yeonho removing his hands carefully and then making quick work of peeling down Dongheon’s shorts and underwear, Dongheon squirming, wiggling his hips to help as Yeonho takes everything off and drops it all over the edge of the bed. 

Now that they’re both fully naked, Dongheon is extra cautious not to let their bodies touch each other much, not yet, and he hovers carefully over Yeonho, panting hard, Dongheon’s eyes closing tight for a moment and then fluttering open as he regains his bearings. He balances carefully as he reaches around Yeonho’s face to the pillow beneath Yeonho’s head, Dongheon reaching for the tiny bottle that he’s kept hidden in the pillowcase for months now, finally to be used for more than just his own hands and the many fantasies of Yeonho that have been his only companions at night. And once he’s got the bottle in his grasp, Dongheon whines as he has to separate from Yeonho to sit up and back on his knees again, Dongheon aching to return to the warmth of Yeonho’s body as soon as possible. 

And yet, Dongheon is suddenly feeling incredibly nervous again, his heart racing as he starts to realize what’s about to happen, and he’s so nervous, that as he sits back, he forgets to be careful, and what was probably destined to happen all night finally happens as he hits his head hard on the bottom of the top bunk with a loud “thunk” noise that has him wincing in pain and doubling over, his eyes squeezed shut. 

But the pain disappears almost instantly as he hears Yeonho’s quiet laughter, and even with his eyes still closed, Dongheon can’t help but to smile, chuckling as he opens his eyes to look down at Yeonho grinning up at him, Yeonho’s eyes in adorable crescents and his full bright smile shining, and it’s just a reminder of where they are and what this all is, that they’re here and they’re doing this, and it’s new and terrifying for the both of them, but it’s Yeonho who he’s with, it’s his best friend, and there’s no one else he could ever imagine being with here and now. 

It’s then that Dongheon’s hands start to shake, his cheeks warming as he turns his attention to the bottle in his hands, a bottle which suddenly seems absurdly difficult to open, and with Yeonho’s expectant gaze on him, Dongheon feels even more flustered, his hands sweating as he struggles to open the lube, groaning from the effort of trying to untwist the lid that he must have closed too tightly from the last time he used it (just last night, with the thought of sweet, gentle Yeonho going fiery and pressing him face-first against a wall to have his way with him). 

Dongheon’s face flushes deeper as the seconds drag on, until suddenly, the bottle jumps from his grip entirely, flying through the air and landing somewhere on the floor with a soft clatter, and Dongheon sighs loudly, closing his eyes, exasperated but grinning as he collapses down and onto Yeonho’s chest, and Yeonho laughs again, and with all of the noise that they’re making in here, Dongheon knows that the other members are going to hate them tomorrow (when they’re not awkwardly avoiding them from knowing exactly what went on tonight in Dongheon’s room) but he can’t bring himself to care, not when his chest is bubbling so wonderfully like this. 

Dongheon sighs again, allowing himself to snuggle into the warmth of Yeonho’s bare chest for a moment before he leans over, closing one eye and biting down into his lower lip as he reaches blindly around on the floor to retrieve the pesky bottle, Yeonho laughing quietly at the silly, exagerrated look on Dongheon’s face. And once Dongheon has the bottle in hand, he grins, satisfied, before returning to cover Yeonho’s body with his own, the two of them having cooled down enough by now that Dongheon is able to lie there on top of him even while they’re both completely naked without more than some soft warm, tingles brewing between them, Dongheon with his arms on either side of Yeonho’s head as he rests, smiling and closing his eyes once more as he takes a deep breath. 

When Dongheon opens his eyes again, he and Yeonho look at each other in comfortable silence, and it should feel strange, should feel crazy, considering that they’re lying there naked, that a very naked Dongheon is lying on top of a very naked Yeonho, and that they were just a few minutes earlier on the verge of doing some very scandalous, carnal things, and yet, right now, it all feels very innocent, like there’s nothing scandalous about it at all, like that isn’t what any of this is anymore, like this is something else entirely. 

Yeonho’s hands have wandered back to rest on the small of Dongheon’s back, right at the bottom of his spine, Dongheon sensitive to Yeonho’s fingertips that feel like fire even though they just barely touch his skin, and even this feels like something soft and sweet, chaste, and Dongheon moans as he moves on top of Yeonho and feels the mixture of arousal and this sudden, overwhelming sweetness, an affection that blooms so much in such a rush that it brings tears to his eyes, and he swallows the lump in his throat that’s suddenly there, laughing at himself quietly, because how fucking embarrassing is this? First he comes too fucking fast, and now he’s fucking crying. 

But Yeonho is smiling at him, his eyes shining so beautifully, and it’s that adorable toothy smile of his that made Dongheon fall in love in the first place, and truthfully, Dongheon just can’t really feel all that embarrassed. It’s the very last thing that he could possibly be feeling. 

And as difficult as it is for him now, Dongheon once again has to separate from Yeonho, and he does so carefully, able to avoid hitting his head a second time as he sits up and back on his knees, and Yeonho helps him as he understands what’s coming next, Yeonho meekly opening his legs a bit further for Dongheon to be able to do what he needs to do, Dongheon finally getting the bottle of lube open and pouring a generous amount into his hands, and from there, Dongheon rubs his hands together, coats his fingers well, stalling somewhat, because he wants this so bad and yet, he’s still anxious, especially about this part. What if he makes a mistake? What if he hurts Yeonho? 

Of course, Yeonho knows exactly what Dongheon is thinking, Yeonho watching Dongheon’s nervous fidgeting, and how Dongheon is rubbing his hands together much, much longer than necessary, and Yeonho humors him, watches silently for a few minutes before letting out a soft but deliberate breath, Yeonho sitting up slightly and laying his hands gently on Dongheon’s thighs for Dongheon to look at him, and when they make eye contact, Yeonho doesn’t have to say a word for Dongheon to know what he means. 

Yeonho smiles, softly, until Dongheon smiles back with a tiny, nervous smile, Dongheon lifting up just one corner of his mouth, Yeonho’s smile growing wider in amusement, tugging at Dongheon’s heartstrings before he lets his hands slide back down to the bed and he lays back on the pillow. 

The two of them go quiet and don’t look at each other, a very rare occurrence, as Dongheon takes a long time taking care of Yeonho, Dongheon using both hands to work him open with slow, gentle fingers, his touch expertly precise as it is when he plays the piano, Dongheon glancing at Yeonho once in a while to check how he’s doing, to make sure that it doesn’t hurt too much, that it gets easier and better and starts to feel good. Dongheon can only go by what he knows from doing this to himself, and by Yeonho’s reactions, his expressions and sounds that let Dongheon know exactly how he’s doing. 

At first, Yeonho’s legs reflexively try to close in discomfort as Dongheon works him open, Yeonho making short, pained sounds and high-pitched whines that make Dongheon’s heart hurt, that make him pause when he sees Yeonho’s eyes squeezed shut and his lips parted, his eyebrows furrowed and sweat dotted along his forehead. It’s not until Yeonho gives him a quick, shallow nod that Dongheon is able to continue, and it goes on like this for a while that Dongheon has to start and stop over and over, always cautious, monitoring carefully, because Yeonho is _incredibly_ tight, so tight that Dongheon can’t help but to wonder if Yeonho is so innocent that he’s never even tried this on himself with his own fingers, Dongheon blushing at the thought. 

And what makes Dongheon’s heart burn even more is how much Yeonho trusts him to do this, how Yeonho trusts him unconditionally, absolutely, and Dongheon has to swallow down another lump in his throat as he takes another glance as his beloved dongsaeng, at Yeonho’s flushed cheeks and his quick, short breaths, and the way that Yeonho’s thighs tremble as his body tightens itself further around Dongheon’s fingers the deeper that Dongheon tries to go. 

But eventually, as Dongheon keeps going, little by little as a nervous sweat starts to break out all over his own body, Yeonho’s body begins to open up, and Yeonho’s entire demeanor begins to change, so much so that it starts to affect Dongheon too, Dongheon growing aroused again as he holds Yeonho’s thigh with one hand and works the fingers of his other hand in deeper, scissoring and swirling them around in little circles, and Yeonho starts to make unmistakable sounds of pleasure, his legs spreading further as he pushes his body down onto Dongheon’s fingers, Yeonho’s eyebrows furrowed and his ears and cheeks bright red, a flush splashing across his chest, and encouraged like this, Dongheon goes harder and faster, begins to move his fingers in a very deliberate dipping motion in and out, in and out all the way down to his knuckles and back again. 

Yeonho’s mouth is hanging open, his lips dark and wet as he moans, as he rolls his hips to accommodate Dongheon’s fingers, to take them in even deeper, and Dongheon feels like he could start drooling at this image of Yeonho, Dongheon feeling like he’s caught in a trance, hypnotized as he watches, his tongue between his teeth. Dongheon’s heart is going so fast, and he’s getting so turned on that he’s getting hard again from this alone, because Yeonho’s breathing is growing heavier, broken, and this image in front of Dongheon’s eyes, the sounds that Yeonho is making as Dongheon works at one particular spot, and Yeonho himself growing hard and starting to leak against his own stomach, it’s nothing short of breathtaking. 

And it takes all of Dongheon’s self-control to pull himself away, to slow down to a stop and sit back, Yeonho whining as Dongheon’s fingers leave him, Dongheon moving to grip onto both of Yeonho’s thighs, one in each hand as he allows them both a moment to calm down, and the push and pull that they’ve been playing with tonight has Dongheon’s body in such a state of frustration that he has to close his eyes, because he can’t even look at Yeonho right now, lest he climax on the spot and ruin everything they’ve been so carefully cultivating. And so, Dongheon keeps holding Yeonho’s thighs, digging his fingers into the soft skin as he takes several long, deep breaths, clearing his mind and slowing his heartrate until they’re able to continue. 

When he’s finally feeling ready, Dongheon opens his eyes, and Yeonho is staring off somewhere into space, looking just as frustrated as Dongheon, soaked in a thin sheen of sweat glistening all over his beautiful, flushed body, and Dongheon tries not to look too much as he attends to himself, giving Yeonho a chance to recover while Dongheon reapplies lube to his hands. 

Dongheon closes his eyes again, biting down into his lower lip, because if he looks at Yeonho while he does this, then he’s going to finish in five seconds, and he tries not to think about that (or the thought of what it would be like to just say fuck it and come all over Yeonho’s face and chest when he’s lying there beneath him like this) as he holds onto Yeonho’s knee with one hand while he strokes himself with the other, not too fast or too hard, just enough to get him to exactly the right starting point, and Dongheon can feel Yeonho’s eyes on him, Dongheon’s hair starting to stick to his forehead as he once again has to exercise an insane amount of self-control to stop himself at just the right moment. 

When he goes still and his eyes flutter open, Dongheon can feel that his skin is hot, tingling with desire as he releases himself, taking hold of Yeonho’s other knee for support as he breathes heavily, chest heaving, and he looks down at Yeonho who’s resting up on his forearms and looking right back up at him with a half-lidded gaze, lips parted and panting, with what can only be described as beckoning Dongheon with lust in his eyes. 

And there’s nothing left to wait for, nothing left to hold them back except Dongheon’s nerves, and there’s so much more now calling him forward, and so Dongheon carefully lowers himself to lie on top of Yeonho once again, and he’s careful to slot between Yeonho’s legs comfortably, with Yeonho wrapping his arms loosely around Dongheon’s waist and Dongheon wrapping his arms loosely around Yeonho’s shoulders so that they are fit together perfectly, and Dongheon closes his eyes, his forehead hovering just above Yeonho’s as he slowly starts to push himself inside. 

Even with all of the preparation, Yeonho is still so unbelievably tight, and Dongheon can’t help the long, satisfied moan of pleasure that spills from his throat as he’s taken all the way in to that wet, wonderful heat of Yeonho’s body, little by little as he arches over and presses his forehead to Yeonho’s, and Dongheon feels a fresh sheen of sweat coat his skin as he’s flooded with energy and heat, and it’s like nothing that he’s ever felt as he slides himself all the way inside, and Yeonho in turn lets out a low, deep noise that’s half pain and half pleasure, and it’s all that Dongheon can do to keep from climaxing immediately as he levels out and goes still. 

Dongheon doesn’t move for a few seconds, giving them both a moment to adjust. Yeonho has his hands at Dongheon’s back between his shoulders, digging his fingers in hard enough to bruise, and his thighs are shaking around Dongheon’s waist, and Dongheon feels a rush of affection swelling up in his chest, and he can’t help but to nuzzle his face against Yeonho’s just once, just because. 

And then, Dongheon finally begins to move, resettling their position so that he rests on his forearms on either side of Yeonho’s head, and he slowly rolls his hips forward in a gentle, sinuous motion, the bed beginning to creak with him as he falls into a natural, easy rhythm, slow and shallow, tentative, cautious, Dongheon only pulling out a little bit each time, and even now, it’s almost too much, Dongheon unable to keep his eyes open or his lips closed, his mouth falling open as he rolls his hips and thrusts in and out, moaning quietly. 

And as he keeps going, the pleasure that he’s feeling chokes him, wraps around his chest and his lower body in such a tight grip that he thinks he’ll shatter from it, and his breath grows shorter in between moans, Dongheon gripping onto the sheets beneath his hands, squeezing hard as he rocks his hips forward into Yeonho’s body, and Yeonho, too, is beginning to moan in soft, small, _gorgeous_ noises, Yeonho’s moans interspersed by sublime little gasps that make Dongheon feel like crying again. 

Dongheon begins to go deeper, and harder, moving with full rolls of his body that make the bed start to shake beneath them, that make Dongheon himself increasingly vocal as he keeps moaning louder and louder and continues on in the same rhythm increasing the intensity, Dongheon curling forward and hovering over Yeonho as his thrusts grow more powerful, and Yeonho has his head thrown back on the pillow and his eyes shut, his mouth fallen open as he moans in time with Dongheon’s thrusts and his fingernails rake scratches down Dongheon’s back, Yeonho’s body taking in Dongheon like pure velvet as Dongheon fucks him in and out over and over and over again. 

They’re moaning together now, and it’s only making it more intense, more incredible as Dongheon keeps going, the slide becoming smoother, effortless as Yeonho’s body completely opens up, a fluid, beautiful push and pull in thick, wet drags, and Dongheon can feel his climax fast approaching as he thrusts harder and deeper and faster, each push and pull ramping up the pressure inside as Yeonho gets louder, his moans climbing in volume and pitch to dangerous levels while Dongheon’s body has the opposite reaction, becoming so condensed with pleasure that he can’t even make a sound, can’t even breathe, his throat and chest so tight that it’s almost too much to handle as he thrusts with his mouth hanging open and sweat dripping down his temples. 

And Dongheon is right on the very edge, _right there_ , his eyebrows furrowed as he loses his rhythm and begins to thrust erratically, and sweat drips down his face, down his chin, pools at the center of his chest, as he curls in and thrusts over and over again with wild and powerful rolls of his hips, the noise of Dongheon fucking Yeonho obscene and filthy and gorgeous, the bed creaking so loud that it feels like they might break it, Yeonho gripping so tight to Dongheon’s back that it feels like he’ll break the both of them in half. 

Dongheon keeps going and going until his silence is finally broken, Dongheon nearly yelling through his final thrusts, once, twice, a half dozen more times, and then, they’re both coming, so hard and so close together that it’s impossible to tell who was first as Dongheon spills inside of Yeonho and thrusts through it all, moaning the whole way, Yeonho clinging tight to him and spilling between them onto both of their stomachs and chests as he sobs, clinging on to Dongheon tight as they ride it out, both of them convulsing together in pleasure as it courses through them in what feels like one long, single shared pulse. 

They collapse on top of each other, limbs tangled, panting heavily and stuck together with sweat and fluids as the waves of sweet bliss course through them for the second time that evening, and it feels so good as it keeps flowing through Dongheon’s body, slowly rocking down and down and down, that Dongheon’s eyes grow teary again at the edges as they cling to each other, oversensitive now with every movement that they make at every point of contact, and Dongheon’s body feels both so heavy and like he’s left it entirely at the same time, and the thought of moving ever again seems absolutely ridiculous. Dongheon feels like he’s melted into a puddle, like he no longer even has a body left to move. 

And it’s then that Dongheon suddenly realizes that he’s crying. More than just wet eyes, there are tears freely streaking down his hot cheeks every time he blinks, and he buries his face into Yeonho’s neck as he wraps himself tight around him, Dongheon still buried inside of him and wanting to get even closer, and Dongheon trembles, feeling like every cell in his body is tingling with electricity, like there’s pure light running through his veins, and Yeonho hugs him tight, chuckling quietly as he comforts him in a low, deep rumble and says “I love you too, hyung.” 

Dongheon lets out only a soft noise in response, because words are failing him entirely, and the two of them cuddle like that and do nothing else, just share a flurry of gentle, wordless murmurs between them as they bathe in the afterglow, as they float in the rosy sweetness, and Dongheon’s eyes grow heavy as he’s overcome with the deep, heavy bliss that settles over the two of them, warm and thick like a blanket that blurs the edges of the world all around them as it melts everything into a dreamy, golden haze, closing in and pulling them down together to a point of no return, but they’re all too happy to keep falling. 

And Yeonho’s body is so warm and wonderful all around him, Dongheon can’t imagine ever wanting to climb out. 

\---------- 

From nowhere, Dongheon is suddenly waking up, blinking open his eyes to early morning darkness, only the faintest hint of the slowly rising sun brightening along its edges, the outside world that’s too only just waking up spilling in through the window in its distinct teal-blue glow. 

Dongheon is lying on his side, facing the edge of the bed, his hair spilling out on the pillow beneath him, and he’s staring straight out at the rest of the room through heavy, half-lidded eyes that are still piecing together his vision now that he’s awake. It’s still too dark to see much of anything, and he can only see the blurry outlines of different shapes, the mess strewn all over his floor, nothing out of the ordinary. 

He doesn’t remember falling asleep, and for one terrifying moment, as the sights, sounds, and memories of him and Yeonho together flicker through his mind and tingle all over his skin and pour through his veins, Dongheon panics at the thought that everything that had happened last night might have actually been just a dream, just another stupid, fleeting dream. 

Even worse, what if _all_ of it had been a dream? Dongheon’s heart starts to race as he’s overcome with a sudden, crushing wave of anxiety, because it’s crazy to imagine, it’s absolutely crazy, but what if he wakes up to the Yeonho from months ago, the one who didn’t know about Dongheon’s feelings, the one whom Dongheon had pined for so intensely that there were times that Dongheon thought he would die from it? 

But Dongheon’s panic is quickly extinguished when he blinks again, feels the soft, gentle breathing on the back of his neck, feels the warm, gentle arms wrapped around his waist, and realizes that yes, Yeonho is indeed right behind him and still asleep. Yeonho is right there and everything is real, it was all real, and it was just as wonderful as Dongheon remembers, and with that, Dongheon closes his eyes and lets out a long, deep sigh of relief, Dongheon feeling all of his anxiety rush out and fade away into nothing like it was never there in the first place. 

Yes, Yeonho is with him, and he has his arms around Dongheon’s waist, Yeonho’s face buried somewhere at the back of Dongheon’s neck just beneath his hair. Yeonho is spooning him and snuggling close, his hands at Dongheon’s belly, and Dongheon can feel the slow rise and fall of Yeonho’s chest against his back, soothing and steady, helping to guide Dongheon’s heartbeat back to normal, because Yeonho, as always, is Dongheon’s solace and comfort. 

Judging by the light from outside, it can’t have been long that they’ve been asleep, maybe only two or three hours at most. They’ve shifted around in their sleep, too, that much is obvious. Dongheon must have pulled out at some point, and it’s clear that they must have adjusted and moved around on the bed to end up falling asleep like this shortly after, because they’re both still totally naked, and they’re still a mess, Dongheon can feel the remnants of everything coating his skin, but they’ve covered themselves with a blanket, and though the room has cooled down somewhat in the early hours of the morning, snuggled together close like this, it’s so warm and nice, it’s like paradise. 

Dongheon pauses, closing his eyes and thinking hard, but he can’t remember anything much after Yeonho’s “I love you.” He can only remember fragments, only glimmers and bright, lingering sparks, only the impressions, as if he’s looking at a magnificent sunset or a brilliant thunderstorm from a distance and through a foggy window, and he certainly doesn’t remember how exactly they ended up here like this now. 

They had both been in such a daze in those long, dreamy moments, like they really were drunk or high on each other, or both, and Dongheon supposes that the details are probably lost forever now. Well, not lost, not at all, but hidden, kept somewhere safe deep down inside the two of them, and somehow, it feels right, to have not the hard, practical realities, but the feelings, the beautiful swirl of sensations, the emotions like a special secret locked away in their hearts. 

As Dongheon slowly awakens, opening his eyes to look out at the room as his vision clears little by little, he notices something else, something that has his heart starting to race for an entirely different reason. Yeonho is still hugging him tight and breathing onto the back of his neck, yes, but it's more than that. Yeonho is pulling him in closer even in the midst of deep sleep, and Yeonho is not just breathing, but breathing heavily, panting, _moaning_ , a barrage of soft, quick little sounds dripping all over Dongheon’s skin. 

And Dongheon freezes in place as he realizes that Yeonho is moving, too, Yeonho is rubbing against him from behind, against the split of Dongheon’s ass, and it’s slow and shallow, barely anything, but it’s enough that Dongheon can feel that Yeonho is half-hard, Dongheon’s blood running hot as he lets out a scandalized gasp, his cheeks flushing as he starts to grin. 

Dongheon realizes then that Yeonho must be having a very, _very_ nice dream, a nice dream about _him_ , of course, and Dongheon smirks as his suspicions are confirmed when he hears a mumble of “fuck, hyung...” spill out against the back of his neck as Yeonho keeps rubbing against him from behind, hugging Dongheon tighter as he makes all sorts of pretty noises, as he says Dongheon’s name and moans, the kind of beautiful music that Dongheon is going to be hearing in his own wild dreams for days after this. 

As Yeonho keeps going, getting a little more into it as his dream likely starts to ramp up, Yeonho hugs Dongheon tighter and rolls his hips as he keeps moaning gorgeous and dirty sounds just behind Dongheon’s ears, the bed starting to creak just like it had last night, and Dongheon starts to giggle, because this is priceless, this will be so fun to tease Yeonho about later on, but at the same time, Dongheon’s own body is reacting strongly, his skin heating up, his blood rushing down south fast, and if he can make fun of Yeonho for this, then surely, Yeonho can make fun of him too, because Dongheon is getting hard and squirming in place, already starting to push back against Yeonho before he even realizes that he’s doing it, Dongheon seeking out more contact, more friction, more Yeonho against his ass. 

And it’s the most frustrating and the most spectacular tease, Dongheon’s chest tightening as he becomes more aroused, every nerve in his body turning on, Dongheon feeling delirious both from still only being half-awake and from what’s suddenly happening, and Dongheon is just about to wake Yeonho up too so that they can continue for real, but any thoughts in Dongheon’s head die in an instant when Yeonho moves in one particular way that changes his angle slightly and has him pushing for just a moment, just slightly between Dongheon’s cheeks, Dongheon letting out a loud, humiliating noise as he breaks out in a sweat all over his body that has Yeonho finally waking up with a start behind him and then suddenly going still, and Dongheon’s face burns in embarrassment, but Yeonho can’t see it, and Dongheon tries to hide it by keeping his cool, keeping calm. 

“Having a nice dream there, big boy?” Dongheon purrs out, but his voice shakes at the end, and he knows that Yeonho won’t be fooled by it for even a second. 

Yeonho makes a soft noise in response, and Dongheon can tell just by the tone that Yeonho is flushing from embarrassment himself, and Dongheon sighs, rolling over carefully to face him, and sure enough, Yeonho is blushing and flustered, his face bright pink, and he’s looking down, his hands lingering on Dongheon’s hips as Dongheon turns over in his hold, and Dongheon smiles shyly, his hands moving up to rest on Yeonho’s chest. 

Dongheon curls his fingers affectionately against Yeonho’s skin, then leans forward to kiss Yeonho’s cheek, and he does it over and over again for several long moments until he pulls back, and Yeonho finally looks at him, Yeonho’s big eyes sparkling with the remnants of whatever he was dreaming about and his reaction to Dongheon’s sweet kisses, and Yeonho’s eyes go half-lidded as Dongheon moves in closer, Dongheon’s hands sliding up Yeonho’s body until Dongheon is draping his arms over Yeonho’s shoulders, until they’re pressed together everywhere and wrestling with the combination of sleepiness, lust, and sweetness that’s blossoming between them. 

Dongheon presses his forehead to Yeonho’s, both of them closing their eyes, and Yeonho starts to mumble then, because he’s trying to apologize or something, but Dongheon just shushes him away, and then, Dongheon is pulling Yeonho towards him by his hands at the back of Yeonho’s neck and one of his thighs curled over one of Yeonho’s hips, and Dongheon lies back, pulling Yeonho to roll over on top of him, Yeonho following his lead even now until Dongheon’s splayed out on the sheets and Yeonho is hovering above him, the blanket that’s still covering them sliding down their bodies to pool at their hips. 

“You have to finish what you started, Yeono-ya,” Dongheon says, squeezing Yeonho’s shoulders as they stare into each other’s eyes in dreamy, liquid wonder, but Dongheon’s cheeky words can’t hide the way that his voice shakes and the way that his legs tremble as Yeonho fits himself between them, an exact and perfect reversal of last night, though unlike last night, it’s softer, quieter, like they’re still in a dream, lovely, misty, whimsical like the slow-moving dawn rising outside. 

Also unlike last night, they don’t have much time to waste, and in that way, it’s more like their usual fooling around, because if dawn is indeed approaching, it means that the other members will be waking up soon, and Dongheon and Yeonho will still have to clean themselves up and get Yeonho back to his room before anyone notices, but even so, Yeonho doesn’t seem to be in much of a rush at all. 

In fact, the case seems to be the opposite, as Yeonho looks down at Dongheon for a long, long moment, much longer than they can afford, and with something shining in his eyes that Dongheon can’t quite figure out, before Yeonho takes another long, long moment to lean down and kiss Dongheon full and slow and deep on the lips, Dongheon swallowing down a moan, his eyebrows furrowing as Yeonho’s tongue presses down against his at the same time as Yeonho’s naked body presses down against his. 

And Yeonho just keeps kissing Dongheon slowly, very slowly, a deep, wet, soothing lull in contrast to Dongheon’s blazing fire when he had been the one on top, and it’s a completely different experience, and yet, it’s just as thrilling, just as incredible, if not more, as it sends Dongheon’s blood crawling slow and sticky through his veins, each kiss stealing the breath from Dongheon’s lungs and making him feel hazy and dizzy, then hazier and dizzier, his heart not racing quick and wild as it had been last night, but pounding hard and heavy and almost painful in its intensity. 

If last night had been all sparking electricity and chaotic wildfire, now, they’re like a river flowing, or like the sky, like the atmosphere swirling around itself and growing, building, heavier and heavier, rocking up until they’re aching against each other and each kiss is making Dongheon sob because it feels like he’ll collapse under the rich, sumptuous weight of it all. 

And with time now their greatest and most pressing enemy, Dongheon would think that they would rush, that they would have to be quick, and normally, he would tell Yeonho to hurry up, he’d scold him for this, but instead, it’s as if every moment has slowed down and stretched out, as if Yeonho himself is slowing their time together to make it last longer, and Dongheon wonders if he’s in a dream right now after all, and if he can even tell the difference anymore when he’s with Yeonho. 

But what tells Dongheon that he’s not dreaming is how his body comes alive, cell by cell by cell, Dongheon becoming hypersensitive to absolutely everything as Yeonho keeps kissing him and starts to run his hands up and down Dongheon’s waist and hips, Yeonho squeezing and rubbing in all of the exact right places, Dongheon feeling every touch course through him like a drug, Dongheon’s arms hanging loosely over Yeonho’s shoulders as he bathes in it, Dongheon sinking into the mattress as Yeonho takes full control, and for once, Dongheon lets go, Dongheon abandons his need to lead, his need to direct, and Dongheon becomes pliant, gives everything up to Yeonho, Yeonho who kisses him and touches him with a passion that tingles all the way down to Dongheon’s fingertips and toes, a passion that’s as deep and intense as Dongheon’s but heavier, steadier, low and solid. 

They’re both fully hard already, but unlike the excruciating frustration, the exquisite pain of their continuous push and pull from last night, the immense thrill of going right up to the edge and tempering back down over and over until they climbed and then burst to a final great climax, now, it’s a dull but deliberate ache throbbing with immense power, their arousal building itself up slowly like a storm containing itself even as it grows larger and fiercer, and already it’s almost too much to bear. 

Yeonho suddenly pulls away from Dongheon’s mouth then, Dongheon unable to stop himself from whining in protest, and Yeonho lets out a little chuckle, barely audible, more of a low vibration in the air that sends goosebumps rising over Dongheon’s skin, and Yeonho starts to go down Dongheon’s body, Dongheon moaning as Yeonho moves down on the bed and starts kissing Dongheon’s neck, and then his collarbone, and as Yeonho starts to work his way down Dongheon’s chest, he bends to fit himself lower on the small bed, pressing his tongue to Dongheon’s skin in each scorching, wet kiss as he keeps going down, kissing Dongheon’s waist and Dongheon’s abs, Dongheon’s hands releasing from Yeonho’s shoulders and moving to Yeonho’s head as he urges Yeonho down further, pushing gently as Yeonho disappears under the covers somewhere low on Dongheon’s belly, Yeonho curling up to fit himself comfortably. 

And Dongheon is starting to sweat again, his body getting hotter as he lays back against the pillow, Dongheon’s fingers in Yeonho’s hair, Dongheon shutting his eyes and focusing only on what Yeonho’s mouth is doing, Yeonho’s mouth and Yeonho’s hands, which are gripping onto Dongheon’s hips as he kisses Dongheon’s thighs, Yeonho kissing all along the soft, inside folds of skin, Yeonho’s mouth very purposefully teasing over all the best parts, and Dongheon squirms, because he’s so hard that he’s starting to leak against his own belly, and Dongheon gasps as Yeonho licks at him, sucking his skin into his mouth, and it’s then, with a new and sudden rush of heat that Dongheon realizes what Yeonho intends to do, and Dongheon moans, arching back reflexively as the thought alone takes hold of him and wraps him up in lustful desire. 

Yeonho shifts around under the covers, nuzzling his face between Dongheon’s legs, Dongheon following Yeonho’s lead obediently even as his mind goes wild and dizzy, because if he wasn’t delirious beyond reason before, he certainly is now as Yeonho takes a gentle hold of both of Dongheon’s legs by the backs of his thighs and guides Dongheon to open them and bend them back, and Dongheon feels Yeonho’s mouth getting closer, his breath ghosting over Dongheon’s entrance, Dongheon seeing stars dance in his vision when he feels Yeonho’s tongue dart out, just for a moment, barely anything at all, Dongheon flooded with a cold sweat and yet another rush of heat that’s hot and sticky like he suddenly has a fever. 

The sun is rising outside, the added danger of other members who will soon be waking up combined with Yeonho seeming all too happy to take his sweet, sweet time driving Dongheon crazy as his growing anxiety clashes with his overwhelming desire, and he’s not used to being in such a vulnerable position, vulnerable in every sense of the word, and sweat starts to drip down his forehead, beading thickly at his temples and at the back of his neck and between the muscles of his chest as he finds himself completely at Yeonho’s mercy, Yeonho taking his first few shy, tentative licks over Dongheon’s entrance. 

And Dongheon moans from it much louder than he was prepared for, because it’s like nothing that Dongheon has ever felt before, it’s soft and wet and warm and it’s _so good_ , it’s like every nerve in his body focuses in on that one spot, and it’s hardly anything yet it’s so intense, it’s ecstasy as Yeonho licks and licks and kisses him down there, Yeonho’s tongue like magic, and Dongheon keeps moaning through it, his legs starting to quiver, to shake uncontrollably. 

And Yeonho is still cautious, because this is something new for him too, of course, but he’s getting braver as he keeps going, and somewhere underneath everything, somewhere way down deep beneath Dongheon’s brain that’s short-circuiting as his skin feels like it’ll ignite at any moment, Dongheon is kind of surprised that sweet, innocent Yeonho would have even thought of doing something so dirty, but then again, Dongheon himself has imagined plenty of wild things that they could do together, things that he hopes that they _will_ do together as they both become more comfortable, more daring. 

And Dongheon’s thoughts tumble in and out of clarity as Yeonho continues, as Yeonho begins to lave his tongue over Dongheon’s entrance much slower, much wetter in long, thick stripes that have Dongheon starting to whimper pathetically, to make noises that he didn’t even know that he could make, and what a sight this would be to an onlooker, the fierce, tiger leader Dongheon falling apart like this so easily. 

And it’s so good, it feels so good, and Yeonho keeps Dongheon right at the sweet spot, Dongheon starting to sob again as Yeonho experiments with little swirls and swivels of his tongue around the edges of Dongheon’s entrance punctuated with more lovely, wet little kisses, Yeonho kissing Dongheon down there with the same passion as when he kisses Dongheon’s lips, all hot, wet tongue and soft, lovely mouth, and Yeonho is insanely good at this, and Dongheon wonders if it’s natural talent, or if it’s something to do with all of the practice that Yeonho has had, not just with Dongheon’s lips, but with the many times that Yeonho has used that wonderful mouth of his on Dongheon’s— 

And Dongheon’s thoughts are completely shattered into a thousand pieces, Dongheon’s mouth falling open in a silent yell and his breath stuttering, caught in his chest when Yeonho starts pushing his tongue inside, Yeonho’s hands gripping hard to Dongheon’s thighs, his fingers digging into Dongheon’s skin for support as he pushes and licks his way all the way inside until he can seal his mouth along the rim, and Dongheon is unable to breathe or make a sound, Dongheon gripping tight to Yeonho’s hair and tugging hard, pulling at it and arching his body back on the bed as Yeonho starts to lick along the inside of him, slow but assertive, and Dongheon has imagined this before, yes, but his late-night fantasies are nothing, nothing compared to this, Dongheon’s body shaking and flushed red all over as tears spring to the edges of his eyes. 

And it’s when Yeonho starts to lick in and out, to fuck Dongheon with his tongue as he sucks along Dongheon’s rim with thick, deep drags of his lips, that Dongheon lets out one long, heavy gasp, and he starts moaning nonstop, one moan after another, and he can’t help it, he tries to stay quiet, tries to hold back, but it’s all just too much, and he pulls Yeonho’s hair and nearly yells, his back arching almost completely off the bed when Yeonho licks and sucks over one spot in particular, at one perfect angle that has Dongheon sobbing pathetically as he leaks all over his stomach and the tears at the edge of his eyes spill over and run down his cheeks. 

And Dongheon is so hard that he almost faints from it as Yeonho suddenly stops, withdrawing his mouth, pulling back as Dongheon whimpers, his hands shaking, Dongheon unable to even keep hold of Yeonho’s hair as his hands slip out and fall limply to the bed on either side of him, Dongheon’s fingers curling, twitching uselessly in the sheets as his thighs tremble and his entrance quivers in Yeonho’s absence. 

And then, Yeonho is moving back up Dongheon’s body, kissing his way up the same way that he went down, kissing Dongheon’s stomach and chest, up and up and up, each kiss burning into Dongheon’s oversensitive skin, and Yeonho moves out from under the covers as he goes, until he’s hovering up on top of Dongheon and back at eye-level, Yeonho resting on his forearms on either side of Dongheon’s face and finally leaning down to kiss him again on the lips, softer and lighter than before, but still full of passion, dazzling with it. 

And Dongheon is so wiped out, so exhausted in the best possible way, that he can’t even kiss back, his body limp and his mouth completely pliant, and he lets Yeonho kiss him for a few minutes like that, over and over, Dongheon feeling Yeonho’s body, every line, curve, and plane molded against his own like two perfect puzzle pieces fit together, and the way that Yeonho is fully ready, and Dongheon’s body feels so empty, he’s desperate to feel Yeonho inside of him. 

Yeonho adjusts, getting himself comfortable and kissing Dongheon on and off here and there as he moves around, until he’s balancing on his one forearm, leaning on Dongheon’s chest and kissing him while he slips his other hand back underneath the covers, fingers tracing teasingly down, down, down Dongheon’s body and slipping between his legs, and Yeonho starts to play his fingers over Dongheon’s entrance, still soaked wet from Yeonho’s mouth and tongue, but Dongheon suddenly has an urge, suddenly has something else in mind, and he quickly reaches down under the covers to grab Yeonho’s hand, causing Yeonho to pull back from his kisses in surprise, their eyes meeting, Yeonho’s eyes half-lidded, his mouth wet and swollen, and Dongheon blinks slowly, his vision hazy as he pulls Yeonho’s hand out from underneath the covers, bringing it up slowly to his mouth. 

And Dongheon holds eye contact with Yeonho, fire filling his gaze as he takes three of Yeonho’s fingers deep into his mouth, all the way to the knuckles, Dongheon moaning as he starts to suck slowly, pressing his tongue to the pads of Yeonho’s fingers and enjoying the way that Yeonho groans in a deep, low rumble as his eyes flutter and fresh color splashes over his cheeks. 

And Yeonho squirms on top of him, their pelvises starting to rub together, Dongheon watching as Yeonho starts to sweat from frustration, from holding back, because he can only move very cautiously, shallow against Dongheon beneath him, and it’s like their roles have reversed once again, with Dongheon leading now from the bottom, fucking his own mouth with Yeonho’s fingers and holding tight to Yeonho’s wrist. It’s Dongheon controlling things now, and Yeonho knows it too, the look in his eyes fully obedient to Dongheon’s whims. 

Dongheon can see the torture in Yeonho’s gaze, too, from having to endure this all while they’re naked together and fully aroused, and when Dongheon finally decides to stop tormenting him, he lowers Yeonho’s hand from his mouth, swirling his tongue over Yeonho’s fingers as he pulls them out and watching as Yeonho sucks in a harsh breath, Yeonho’s eyes fluttering closed for just a single moment as Dongheon squirms beneath him, Dongheon moving his hips in the exact perfect way that makes Yeonho curl forward in reflex and whine, Dongheon feeling an immense burst of satisfaction that, despite crying with Yeonho’s head between his legs just minutes ago, Dongheon can have Yeonho falling apart just as easily too, and from much, much less. 

Dongheon releases Yeonho’s wrist, finally, moving to grip onto Yeonho’s shoulders as he feels Yeonho’s hand, now slick and wet, promptly sliding down Dongheon’s body and returning between his thighs, Dongheon squeezing Yeonho’s shoulders hard and opening his legs for Yeonho to be able to reach, and Yeonho groans, curling over Dongheon for balance and working his fingers carefully past the rim of Dongheon’s entrance, Dongheon’s body easily taking him in after only a minimal amount of preparation, a stark contrast to what they went through with Yeonho last night, and a fact which has Yeonho meeting Dongheon’s eyes again with a look of confusion, and even now, Dongheon can’t help but to smirk, even as he’s short of breath and his current state makes it hard to form a sentence, even as he’s starting to gasp and moan as Yeonho pushes and pulls his fingers in and out. 

“I’ve been...thinking about you...getting ready...all week,” Dongheon murmurs, his words tumbling out as he gasps, higher and louder, as Yeonho keeps fucking him with his fingers, deep and deliberate and slow, having clearly learned from Dongheon last night and following his example, Yeonho always trusting, loyal, a dongsaeng who admires and follows his hyung in everything, and Yeonho doesn’t have to do much more before Dongheon is clearly ready, but Yeonho is still cautious and careful, moving his fingers around in circles and scissoring to stretch him, and he must sense Dongheon’s frustration, because Dongheon is about to scold him about taking too long when Yeonho finally removes his fingers, leaving Dongheon feeling empty again and aching to be filled. 

And Yeonho is panting, eyes focused as he’s about to get to work on himself, when suddenly, Dongheon is stopping him with a small noise of protest that gets Yeonho’s attention, and their eyes meet again as Dongheon runs his hands down Yeonho’s body under the covers, and the two of them really share one mind, because Yeonho understands exactly what Dongheon is doing in an instant, adjusting and curling over him as Dongheon dances his fingertips teasingly down Yeonho’s chest and belly, then reaches down and takes hold of his length with both hands, Yeonho closing his eyes and groaning as Dongheon’s hands wrap around tight and start to stroke him. 

And Yeonho’s eyes are squeezed shut, his mouth fallen open, and he’s trying to speak, trying to say something, but his words are stuttering with moans as he leaks all over Dongheon’s hands in those first few quick, messy strokes, and Dongheon knows from experience that Yeonho won’t last long like this, and so he’s careful to get him to the right spot and not a moment further, Dongheon stroking his hands up and down more slowly with less pressure, using his thumbs and the pads of his fingers to trace along the most sensitive spots with the expertise of someone who has already done this dozens of times, just enough to get Yeonho whining, high-pitched and teary like Dongheon himself had been in Yeonho’s hands. 

Dongheon keeps going, a bit faster and a bit harder, his palms growing warm and slick as Yeonho throbs and dribbles in his hold, until Yeonho is stuttering out a rushed “Hyung...stop...” that tapers off into a gorgeous, gorgeous moan that Dongheon tastes like sugar on the back of his tongue, and Dongheon promptly removes his hands just in time, Yeonho groaning in frustration, his head hanging down as his chest heaves, Dongheon returning his hands out from under the covers, smirking and draping his arms loosely over Yeonho’s shoulders again, wiggling underneath him with a false innocence like he didn’t just have Yeonho on the verge of falling apart right into his hands. 

Yeonho is panting again, breathing so hard that as he repositions himself between Dongheon’s legs, Dongheon can feel the rise and fall of his lungs working in his chest, Yeonho moving to rest his arms on either side of Dongheon’s body, Yeonho gripping the sheets tight and burying his face in the juncture of Dongheon’s shoulder, biting hard into Dongheon’s skin and groaning, and Dongheon has one hand holding the back of Yeonho’s neck and one hand threaded through Yeonho’s hair, damp with sweat, as he murmurs to him, Dongheon holding Yeonho like a baby as he leans to nibble at Yeonho’s ear and murmur a string of filthy, sweet nothings that raise goosebumps on Yeonho’s skin, that leave Yeonho groaning like he’s about to die, because even now, he’s still waiting for Dongheon’s permission to go ahead, Yeonho always the devoted dongsaeng even when he’s got Dongheon under him like this, and this...this is exactly why Dongheon loves him so much. 

With the covers draped over the two of them, making it all feel like some wonderful, lovely secret, Dongheon wraps his thighs around Yeonho’s hips, urging him forward with sweet words and with his hands, and Yeonho shifts his hips and finally starts to push himself inside, and Dongheon had been more than just facetious when he had called Yeonho “big boy” earlier, Dongheon moaning loud, his eyes squeezing shut and his lips falling open as he squeezes tight around Yeonho and takes him all the way in. 

Dongheon’s fingers dig into the back of Yeonho’s neck and into his hair as Yeonho pushes fully inside of him, smooth but still burning from the stretch, and it’s so good, so good, so good, and the deeper that Yeonho goes, the more Dongheon moans, even louder and longer, inch by inch until Yeonho is fully sheathed and the two of them are left clinging on tight and gasping for air, and the sun is starting to shine down on them through the window, the first few rays peeking through and reminding them that their time together is dwindling fast. 

But when Yeonho starts to move, it’s like time slows down, the moments stretching out long as they can go as Yeonho fucks Dongheon slow and deep, Dongheon's vision going completely white and his body molding perfectly to Yeonho’s body and to how it moves, like Yeonho is a paintbrush and Dongheon is the paint, Dongheon only just able to hang on as he’s quickly overwhelmed by it all, Yeonho going hard, powerful, yet, with all of the easy, rocking, rhythmic motion of a lullaby, and quite different from Dongheon’s aggressive, erratic heat when he was on top, Yeonho rolls his body like an earthquake shaking Dongheon to his core, shaking them both as they ride it out together climbing up and up and up. 

The bed doesn’t shake the same way that it did with Dongheon leading last night, but the mattress dips and rocks beneath them, the blankets falling down to somewhere low on Yeonho’s hips as Yeonho falls into a steady push and pull, Dongheon moaning loud with each thrust inside of him, his moans climbing in volume and pitch and falling apart around the edges, and he’s got one hand tugging at a fistful of Yeonho’s hair and the other scratching bright red into the back of Yeonho’s neck, Dongheon’s thighs clamped tight around Yeonho’s waist and Dongheon’s head thrown back on the pillow as Yeonho bites into his shoulder and keeps going, and it’s so incredible, it’s the most incredible thing that Dongheon has ever felt as they get closer and closer until they’re both on the verge and it feels like Dongheon has died and gone to heaven. 

And Dongheon wishes they could do this for hours, wishes they could stay right here like this forever, and he’s sobbing again, biting down into his lower lip to keep from screaming as Yeonho pounds into him again and again, but with such deep, tender care dripping from it that Dongheon’s heart feels like it’s glowing through his skin as he approaches his climax, and when Dongheon finally tumbles over the edge, it’s not like an explosion but like falling into an abyss, some great beautiful expanse as it washes over him and Dongheon lets out a long, deep gasp, mouth open as he tilts his head back and soaks in it, Yeonho following soon after and shaking all over as he falls out of rhythm, curling tight around Dongheon as he thrusts through it and empties inside of him. 

Dongheon has gone completely limp, his arms dropped down to the bed, face fallen sideways on the pillow as he breathes heavily with his mouth open, his face flushed deep and his eyes fluttering, vision blurry and ears ringing as he stares off into space. Meanwhile, Yeonho clings to him like a fucking koala and doesn’t move, even though his whole body is shaking and Dongheon can feel his heart beating fast and hard, Yeonho curling in further and pulling Dongheon in closer like he never wants to let go, the two of them barely covered by the blankets which have dropped down almost low enough on the bed to completely expose them. 

The room is growing brighter and brighter with the morning sun, and now, Dongheon can see their clothes everywhere on the floor, the room saturated with the scent of everything that they’ve been up to since last night, and Dongheon wonders if they should even bother trying to hide this, if they even can or if he even wants to anymore, as if this is something shameful or bad, when what it really is is peace and satisfaction, and a deep, overwhelming happiness, a contentment the same as last night, the same as when they kissed for the first time, and the same as when Yeonho surprised him and was the first to confess, Dongheon having been still too scared to do anything but to harbor his feelings buried way down inside, feelings that he thought he carried alone. 

It’s then that Yeonho finally starts to move around on top of Dongheon, groaning as he pulls out, leaving Dongheon whining and suddenly feeling very cold and empty and hypersensitive, Dongheon’s mind going completely blank for the few seconds that it takes for Yeonho to roll over off of him to lie back at Dongheon’s side, and to reach down to pull the covers up all the way over the both of them as if they’ll go back to sleep, even though it’s obvious now, with the sun bright and shining and the sounds of the city waking up all around them starting to filter in from the outside, that they only have minutes together remaining. 

It’s then that Dongheon remembers that, of course, they hadn’t cleaned up since last night, that they’re both pretty gross right now, all mixed up and covered in each other inside and out, made even more obvious by the light of day and the exhaustion that’s beginning to settle in from lack of sleep now that their euphoria is winding down, but the truth is, Dongheon can’t really bring himself to care, and every time, he’d choose to be sleepless with Yeonho than rested and alone, and he snuggles in closer to Yeonho at the thought, moving under the covers entirely to lazily kiss Yeonho’s chest, Dongheon running his fingers over Yeonho’s belly as Yeonho starts talking and Dongheon enjoys the rumble beneath his lips. 

“Hyung...” Yeonho murmurs, “I have to go...” 

“No,” Dongheon says against Yeonho’s skin, kissing right over Yeonho’s heart and squeezing at his waist. Yeonho’s body tastes and feels so amazing under Dongheon’s mouth, it’s all warm and soft and coated with that after-sex sheen that’s sweet like candy, tingling with little sparks of electricity, and Dongheon can’t get enough, and he mouths at Yeonho's body wetly, Dongheon pressing his tongue and dragging his lips and feeling like he’s getting drunk on it. 

“Someone’s gonna find us, hyung,” Yeonho says, his words fading into a deep sigh as Dongheon moves to kiss right at the center of his chest, right in the dip between his pectoral muscles, his hands at Yeonho’s waist, Dongheon running his thumbs over Yeonho’s velvet skin, and Dongheon doesn’t say a word in response, not wanting to acknowledge any reality but the one that he can taste right now under his tongue, and Yeonho keeps muttering wordless little noises of weak protest even as one of his hands has wandered down to Dongheon’s arm, Yeonho’s fingers idly tracing along the lines of one of Dongheon’s biceps. 

Yeonho is still talking, still muttering about the others, and about having to sneak out to clean up before they get caught, but he’s squeezing at Dongheon’s bicep anyway, playing with it and running his fingers over the defined lines of muscle, distracted as he mumbles halfheartedly, and Dongheon is busy kissing his way slowly back up Yeonho’s chest, kiss by kiss by kiss. 

“Idiot, everyone already knows,” Dongheon murmurs, kissing that perfect little spot right where Yeonho’s collarbone connects. “I think Gyehyeonie knew even before we did...” 

And at that, Yeonho chuckles, Dongheon pausing to nuzzle his face at the bottom of Yeonho’s throat, enjoying the vibration of Yeonho’s laughter before he continues, Dongheon scooting up and out from under the covers as he goes, moving up to kiss Yeonho’s neck and moving his body in closer, Yeonho starting to laugh from ticklishness as Dongheon makes his way up to eye-level and kisses the spot right beneath Yeonho’s ear. 

“Hyung...” Yeonho says again, half-laughing and sounding breathless. “I have to go...I really have to go...” 

Dongheon leans back, putting on his best pout and blinking slowly to bring out his natural cuteness as a last resort to try to convince Yeonho to stay, that nothing else matters and that he should just stay here forever, but Yeonho is already detangling himself from Dongheon and sitting up on the mattress, very nearly hitting his head on the bottom of the top bunk just as Dongheon had last night, but fortunately avoiding it at the last moment, Dongheon feeling Yeonho’s absence as a sad, sudden chill, Dongheon leaning up on just one arm, reclining on his side and watching him. 

“Fine,” Dongheon says, pouting again. “Just go, filthy boy. Just leave me here all alone, now that you’ve had your fun, now that you’re done using my body.” 

“You used my body first, remember?” Yeonho quips as he takes one of Dongheon’s extra blankets to cover himself as he stands up, Yeonho shy to be exposed now that he’s left the safety of Dongheon’s bed. Yeonho turns away from Dongheon then, but Dongheon can hear the blush on Yeonho’s cheeks even as his tone is light and playful. “You took my innocence, hyung.” 

Dongheon chuckles, full of affection, but doesn't say anything as Yeonho sighs and starts wandering around the room, collecting his clothes off of the floor. From here, Dongheon can see the red scratches all over Yeonho’s back and shoulders made by Dongheon’s fingers, and Dongheon can’t help but to feel a little proud of his handiwork, but also eager to do more. Yes, next time, Dongheon will make a masterpiece all over Yeonho’s body. 

Dongheon keeps watching Yeonho in comfortable silence, in admiration for the next few moments, as Yeonho shyly goes into the corner of the room, turned away from Dongheon to get dressed, and Yeonho drops the blanket to the floor, giving Dongheon a nice view of his bare ass before Yeonho has the chance to quickly slip on his t-shirt and step into his shorts. 

Yeonho turns back to face Dongheon, then, and Dongheon gets a good look at him, Yeonho's hair messy, his cheeks still flushed, his eyes glazed over and screaming sex, and Yeonho doesn’t make eye contact as he shyly heads for the door, only stopping to turn as he’s leaving, finally meeting Dongheon's eyes and giving him an awkward, adorable little wave that makes Dongheon laugh and wave back, Dongheon unable to take his eyes off of Yeonho as he turns and quietly slips out, closing the door gently behind him. 

Dongheon sighs, pulling up the blanket and lying down on his side, eyes still on the door where Yeonho had just left him. Everything is so quiet now, and Dongheon can hear Yeonho go into the bathroom and start the shower promptly, a decent-enough cover if anyone else were to awaken. 

And just like that, Dongheon feels a sudden tinge of sadness, now that he’s all alone, and he feels a sudden bashfulness, too, because how on Earth will he be able to see Yeonho again later today with the rest of the members around, and act as if everything is exactly the same as it was yesterday? 

And more than anything else, Dongheon feels like it’s all too bittersweet, because he’s so happy, the two of them together are _so happy_ , and Dongheon wishes he could tell the world, wishes that the two of them could be big and loud and fearless. 

But instead, all they can do is wait for the next chance to take, though it's a comfort knowing that they'll be waiting to take it together.

**Author's Note:**

> if you enjoyed this fic, please leave a kudos or comment ❤️
> 
> also check out my [yeonheon twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlove), my [personal twitter](https://twitter.com/yeonheonlife), and my [youtube channel](https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCyNcIoyYpPO5KVjZgnvZsOg) ❤️


End file.
